Blossom the scientist, Bubbles the Popstar and Buttercup
by Candy-sweet-lover
Summary: After a tragic accident at age 5 Buttercup is separated from her family. Not knowing who she is or WHAT she is she goes on living with her adoptive family. But when strange things start to happen to her body BC finally starts to ask some questions. Now 20 years old she finds her REAL family. Will she figure out what she's supposed to be? Or will Buttercup be just Buttercup forever?
1. Character Info

**(Character info so that nobody is confused)**

 **(The info for some of the people WILL CHANGE throughout the story)**

* * *

Name: Blossom Utonium

Age: 20

Height: 5'4

Occupation: Chemical Scientist

Husband: Brick Jojo

Kids: Blaze Jojo Utonium and Bright Utonium Jojo

* * *

Name: Buttercup Utonium

Age: 20

Height: 5'5

Occupation: ?

Boyfriend: Mitch Mitchelson

Kid: None

* * *

Name: Bubbles Utonium

Age: 20

Height: 5'3

Occupation: Popstar

Husband: Boomer Jojo

Kid: Bamboo Jojo Utonium

* * *

Name: Brick Jojo

Age: 21

Height: 6'4

Occupation: Car Mechanic

Wife: Blossom Utonium

Kids: Blaze Jojo Utonium and Bright Utonium Jojo

* * *

Name: Butch Jojo

Age: 21

Height: 6'5

Occupation: Football player

Girlfriend: Brute Plutonium

Kid: None

* * *

Name: Boomer Jojo

Age: 21

Height: 6'3

Occupation: Lifeguard

Wife: Bubbles Utonium

Kid: Bamboo Jojo Utonium

* * *

Name: Blaze Jojo Utonium

Age: 2

Height: 1'8

* * *

Name: Bright Utonium Jojo

Age: 2

Height: 1'8

* * *

Name: Bamboo Jojo Utonium

Age: 1

Height: 1'6

* * *

Additional character that I didn't feel like typing out

Professor Utonium (BC's REAL parent)

Ms Keane (BC's mom)

Ms. Smith (BC's adoptive mom)

Mr. Smith (BC's adoptive dad)

Bunny Smith (BC's adoptive sister)

Bell Smith (BC's adoptive sister)

Mitch Mitchelson (BC's boyfriend...for now)

Brute Plutonium (Butch's girlfriend...for now)

Butterfly Jojo Utonium (Nobody...FOR NOW)

 **There are going to be a lot of changes happening throughout the story**

 **For now wait until i finally decide to start typing**


	2. The Accident

**(enjoy!)**

 **(also...)**

 **(REVIEW)**

* * *

 _Sugar...Spice...And Everything Nice._

 _These were the ingredients chosen_

 _To create the perfect little girls_

 _But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient_

 _CHEMICAL X_

 _Thus the Powerpuff girls were born!_

* * *

Professor: Incredible!

The Professor stared astonished at the 3 little girls standing before him.

?: Hello! What's your name?

Professor: I'm the Professor. What are your names?

?: Well you created us. Shouldn't you also name us?

Right. That seemed to make sense. He started with the girl that had approached him. She had bangs, long straight ginger orange hair and a big red bow on her head. She wore a pink and black dress with white stockings and black mary janes. Her eyes were an abnormal pink.

Professor: Blossom. You're name is Blossom. And you.

The Professor turned to the girl next to Blossom. She had been giggling the entire time. She had 2 blonde pigtails and a blue and black dress with white stockings and black mary janes. Her eyes were blue.

Professor: Bubbles. Because of your bubbly personality.

Bubbles giggled again. Then the Professor turned to the last little girl. She had been quiet since she had arrived. Well, created. She had short black hair and the same outfit as her sisters except her dress was green. Her eyes were also green. The Professor didn't know why but he had an eery feeling looking at her. Nevertheless he named her.

Professor: And Buttercup.

Blossom: Well, now that we are named, what should we do now?

That was a good question. What DO they do now? The Professor stepped back a bit to look at the girls all together again. When he did he slipped on broken pieces of the windows.

Professor: Oop!

Before he hit the cold hard floor he felt 2 small but firm hands catch him. He looked up to see Blossom holding him inches over the floor. He glanced to the side and also noticed Bubbles and Buttercup floating above the floor.

Blossom: Woah! You really should be more careful Professor!

Blossom gently stands the Professor on his feet.

Professor: Y-You girls...can fly?!

The girls looked at their feet as if they hadn't even noticed that they could fly.

Bubbles: I guess we can!

Buttercup: That's not all! We can also do this!

Buttercup shoots green lasers from her eyes at a wall. Causing there to be a huge circular hole in the already pretty damaged wall.

Professor: Wow!

Bubbles: Oh! Oh! I can talk to animals!

Bubbles makes some unknown chirps and growls and suddenly several woodland animals come flying and walking through the hole in the wall. A random deer comes up to the Professor and starts to cuddle with him. The Professor reluctantly pets the deer.

Professor: Aww!

Blossom: I can do-

Professor: Yes..um..I think that's enough, now, girls!

All girls: Awwww!

Professor: Yup! We need to clean this place up and, Bubbles will you please tell your friends to go home?

Bubbles: (pouts) Goodbye friends!

The little woodland critters leave the way they came.

Professor: Well, this went better than I had hoped.

Blossom: What do you mean?

Professor: If you girls have super powers then you could be like, superheros!

Buttercup: Really!?

Professor: Yea! You could bring hope to the citizens of Townsville!

Bubbles: Well if we're going to be superheros, then we need a name.

The perfect name popped into the Professor's mind right at that moment.

Professor: How about the Powerpuff girls?

Bubbles: I love it!

Buttercup: yea it's not too girly...

Blossom: Then it's official.

* * *

 _Using their ultra super powers_

 _Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup_

 _have dedicated their lives to_

 _fighting crime and_

 _the forces of evil_

* * *

All girls: We are the Powerpuff girls!

They each flew up in the air. They flew around the lab excitedly. The Professor chuckles to himself as he watched his creations fly around. How they got superpowers he did not know exactly but his guess was that the Chemical X added to them mutated them. Into superpowered 5 year old girls.

Professor: Girls?

The 3 girls floated down to eye level of the Professor.

Blossom: Yes Professor?

The Professor grabbed all 3 girls in a gigantic bear hug. The girls squirmed and giggled in their father's embrace.

Meanwhile they embraced each other in their family essence, the gang green watched from behind a nearby bush.

Ace: You hear that boys? That Scientist just created 3 little girls with just his BRAIN! And on top of that they're superpowered! You know what that means right?

Big Billy: Duh...they're gonna go to Kindergarten?

Ace: No, you dimwit! They're gonna become superheros! Our crime epidemic will come to a end! We can't let that happen!

Little Alberto: So...Uh then what are we gonna do about it boss?

Ace: Here's the plan...

* * *

Just as Ace had predicted the Powerpuff girls become superheros. Dealing with anything. From simple bank robberies to full on monster attacks. In a matter of days the crime epidemic that had risen to 15 crimes a week dropped to only 1 or 2 a day. And the girls had not even EXISTED for a month! The Powerpuff girls were Townsville's best dream and villains worst nightmare. Until one night...

Professor: Are you all tucked in? Blossom?

Blossom: Yes.

Professor: Bubbles?

Bubbles: Yes! hee hee!

Professor: Buttercup?

Buttercup: Yup.

Professor: Good.

Bubbles: Oh! Oh! Professor?

Professor: Yes Bubbles?

Bubbles: Can you read us a bedtime story?

Professor: Oh Bubbles, It's way too late for that.

Bubbles: But it's not our fault taking down that big brained monkey took all day!

Blossom: She has a point Professor.

Professor: Well-

Buttercup: Stop being a baby Bubbles!

Bubbles: I'm not a baby! (starts to tear up)

Professor: All you are MY babies, ok? For tonight no stories.(he kisses each of them on the cheek) Goodnight girls.

All girls: Goodnight Professor!

The Professor turns the lights off and closes the door.

Bubbles: Aah!

The Professor quickly comes back in and turns the nightlight on.

Professor: Sorry! I forgot. Goodnight.

He once again leaves. And the girls soon fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Suddenly Buttercup wakes up in the arms of some green snake person. She is alarmed as she finds herself surrounded by green folk! It seemed as if they were arguing about her!

Ace: What are you doing?! The girl's a Powerpuff! You can't just hold her and expect her NOT to beat us all up!

Snake: What do you expect me to do?! We don't have any handcuffsssss!

Ace: She's gonna wake up any moment and when she does she's not gonna be happy that we've kidnapped her!

Kidnapped?

Ace: You saw how she beat up that monkey today?! That's what gonna happen to us if you don't find something to hold her down!

Snake: You're the leader! You ssssssshould find ssssssomething to hold her with!

Ace: Oh no! She's awake!

She was indeed. Buttercup did not know who these green monsters were or where she was but she didn't care. She shot out of the arms of the snake human and stared menacingly at her capturers.

Buttercup: When I'm done with you, y'all are gonna wish I didn't just kill you.

The gangreen gang gulp. Buttercup proceeds to beat them all up. Not using much effort but she immediately regretted it when she realized she had no idea where she was. The gangreen gang were all unconscious so she couldn't ask them how to get home. She tried her best bet and left the old run out building she was in. It was really late in night and Buttercup could tell she was in the worst part of town. There were some citizens still out and she tried to ask them where she was.

Buttercup: Um..excuse me ma'me, but do you know where Townsville is?

Woman: Huh?! Oh..um..Townsville is about 50 miles in that direction.

The woman pointed West. Buttercup thanked her excitedly and took off in that direction. After Buttercup had left a man walked up to the woman and said.

Man: Townsville isn't 50 miles west, it's 50 miles EAST.

The woman shrugged.

Woman: Oh well.

Both man and woman went on with their lives. While Buttercup went 50 miles in the opposite direction of Townsville.

 **(Well there's a chapter)**

 **(REVIEW)**


	3. Strange Things Are Happening

**(hello my pets)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(I am the narrator because why the hell not?)**

 **(WARNING)**

 **(chapter may contain 4th wall breakage)**

 **Narrator** **(Strange things are happening)**

Random girl: Hi Buttercup!

Buttercup: Hello Stranger.

Buttercup Smith was THE most popular girl on was hot, a beast at sports and best of all mystery. She had slightly tanned skin from all the outdoor sports she played. Her unbrushed jet black hair made guys drool and her piercing lime green eyes sparkled when she was excited. She had more muscles than the average girl. But nevertheless she wasn't an average girl. Buttercup Smith was the biggest gossip topic on campus. Some people say her parents, older sister and younger sister were killed in a freaky car accident when she was 12. Some people say her parents and sisters abandoned her because she was too tomboyish. Some people even say that SHE killed her family in a desperate attempt to be heard. But there are very few people who know the truth about where or what happened to Buttercup's family. Those people are Buttercup's family themselves. But they will not come out until the later chapters. For now everyone is fascinated by Townsville University's most popular mystery. Buttercup Smith.

After the accident Buttercup was found cold, hungry and alone lying outside a gas station by a young couple. They quickly called an ambulance and even stood by her in the hospital. The Doctor announced that she was in a coma and was not expected to wake up. Even though the young couple had never met Buttercup they wept that they could not save the poor abandoned girl. Miraculously Buttercup woke up in less than a day! The Doctors were astonished at how quickly she had recovered! But due to the severe head injury that she had had **(english be like)** she suffered from a total memory loss. She did not remember what she was doing, where she was supposed to go, who her parents were or ANYTHING that had happened to her in the past 5 years! The only thing she remembered was that her name was Buttercup and she was 5 years old. The young couple, unable to get any information out of Buttercup and not wanting the girl to go off to the orphanage took it upon themselves to legally adopt Buttercup.

Buttercup had been their second child, their first being Bunny who was only older than Buttercup by a few months. Then came Bell, Buttercup's younger adoptive sister. But not to Buttercup. To Buttercup they were her REAL family since Mr. and Mrs. Smith had decided to tell Buttercup that they were her parents to not cause trauma to the 5 year old. Though Buttercup sometimes wondered why she looked different then the rest of her family. Mr. and Mrs. Smith and Bunny had brown hair and abnormal purple eyes. Bell, who was going through a phase, had dyed her brown hair white and insisted on wearing white contact lenses. They all had slightly dark skin. But Buttercup had jet black hair, green eyes and light tan skin! Mr. and Mrs. Smith had always told her that it was because she was special. She was different and unique. And Buttercup believed them every time. But that didn't stop her from wondering... Now Buttercup was 20 and lived in a dorm with Bunny and Bell next door. And things were getting weirder and weirder by the day.

Bunny: OMG! Have you heard about Robin?

Bunny and Buttercup layed sprawled across the floor of their dorm. The Tv was on and running and they were flipping through magazines.

Buttercup: No, What happened?

Bunny: She broke her leg trying out for Girl's Basketball. Weren't you there?

Buttercup: Oh yea! She tried to do a slam dunk but failed. Horribly. Of course she's not on the team.

Bunny: Well she's in the hospital today and won't come back for like 3 weeks.

Buttercup: I think it's time she tried out for a different sport. She could play table tennis or something.

Bunny: Ditto. But I kinda feel bad for her though. I saw her before she left in the ambulance and her foot was swollen like nobody's business!

Buttercup: Nasty. I don't like nasty stuff.

Bunny: Ditto. Anyway how's you and Mitch doing? Having fun?

Buttercup: Sure I mean, sure. You could say that.

Bunny: Someone's sounding doubtful. What's wrong?

Buttercup: Nothing.

Bunny: Buttercup, I'm your big sister Bunny! You can tell me anything!

Buttercup: I know i know! You only tell me like every single damn day!

Bunny: Correct! Then you have to tell me what's going on between you and Mitch! Is he abusing you?!

Buttercup: Aw HELL NAW! I'd beat his ass to ground if he even tried!

Bunny: Then what's going on?!

The front door opened to reveal Bell with 3 pizzas from Little Caesar and 3 large sodas.

Bell: What up what up my peeps?! I brought the chow!

Buttercup: Yea Bell! You da GURL!

Bell: I da GURL, GURL!

Bunny: Right.

Bell: Cheese for me. Beef for my gurl. And nasty pineapple for Bunny over there.

Bunny: Hey, It's good!

Buttercup: That's disgusting Bunny.

Bunny: Well don't you change the subject! What's going on with you and Mitch?!

Buttercup: I told you nothing interesting.

Bell: (bites into pizza) What is he boring or something?

Buttercup: Very. You know we haven't have sex for like a month?

Bell: (almost chokes on her pizza) WHAT?!

Bunny: That's crazy! How do you cope?

Buttercup: I don't. What am I supposed to do? I can't cheat on him and I'm NOT gonna masterbate like some girl in heat.

Bell: Why don't you dump him?

Buttercup: Because I'm not like YOU. I don't only care about sex in a relationship.

Bell shrugs and sips on her soda.

Buttercup: I don't want to dump Mitch because he don't mind that I'm the captain of every sports team!

Bunny: Every GIRL'S sports team.

Buttercup: Yea whatever. But he likes me and I like him so...(bites pizza and chews)

Bunny: Whatever. Anyway have you decided what your gonna be majoring in yet?

Buttercup shook her head.

Bunny: Well when are you?

Buttercup: Don't rush me woman! I'll find out what I want to major in when I feel like it!

Bunny: Well you better feel like it soon, cause you can't be in college and not know what you're studying to become.

Buttercup: Stop nagging me! I'm going to the bathroom.

Bunny: Fine. I'm only looking out for you.

Buttercup leaves for the bathroom, in reality she was stressed. She knew that Bunny was right. She couldn't keep going to collage if she didn't even know what she was studying to become! But the truth was shde just couldn't figure it out. Everything people suggested to her seemed like a bad idea and refused. It was almost the end of first semester! She was so stressed out! And Bunny reminding her every single day didn't help! She grabbed a hold of the bathroom door's handle and heard an oddly familiar creak. She brought her hand to her face bringing the door handle with her. Damnit!

Buttercup: Ugh!(rocks her head back in frustration)

Bell: Gurl? What's wrong?

She and Bunny check on Buttercup to find the door handle to the bathroom crushed.

Bunny: Seriously? This is the 3rd time this WEEK! Why do you keep breaking stuff?

Buttercup: It's not me! I'm not doing this on purpose!

Bell: Yeah, Since when has Buttercup had the power to crush metal with her bare hand?

Buttercup: Exactly! And not only this but that time when we went to library and I could hear EVERYTHING?

Bunny: I still don't understand how you could hear EVERYTHING in an empty library.

Buttercup: Or that time when I could see through walls!

Bell: You should have used that moment to look into the boy's locker rooms.

Buttercup: No, seriously! Something VERY strange is happening to me! We gotta find out what! I can't keep living like this!

Bunny: Maybe we should call Mom and Dad...

Bell: Maybe...what do you think gurl?

Buttercup: No! Let's...go to the Doctor. Maybe I'm sick or something...But let's not call Mom and Dad just yet.

Bell: (shrugs) Ok.

They turn to Bunny urging her to agree.

Bunny: ...Alright. Let me grab my car keys.

 **(not much happened in this chapter I'm sorry)**

 **(i promise the next chapter will be much more eventful)**

 **(REVIEW)**


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**(SOOOO sorry for the long wait!)**

 **(I've just been busy with my other stories!)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(criticize me if you want)**

 **(enjoy)**

 **Narrator** **(The Truth Comes Out)**

Buttercup, Bunny and Bell all went to the Doctor to figure out what was going on with Buttercup's body. But the Doctors had no clue. They had no explanation for Buttercup's super strength, super hearing or super sight. Other than the possibility that she was a superhero! But Buttercup thought that that was an absurd thought. How could she a member of the Smith family be a superhero?

After leaving the Doctor's office Bunny suggested that they go to their parent's now and Buttercup and Bell reluctantly agreed. At their parents house, Buttercup got some shocking news.

Buttercup: I'M ADOPTED!?

Mrs. Smith: Yes, Buttercup, you are.

Bell: Are you for REAL?!

Bunny: I gotta be honest, i'm not that surprised...she does look way different than the rest of us.

Buttercup: But-B-B-But y-you told me I was different, because I was SPECIAL!

Mr. Smith: You are special. That's also something we have to tell you.

Buttercup: What? What is it now?

Mrs. Smith: You aren't exactly human...or rather not completely.

Buttercup stayed quiet, she didn't understand. How could she not be human? What else could she be?

Bell: What do you mean, she's not human?!

Mr. Smith: Bell, please. This is a very private matter that I think we should discuss between Buttercup and your mother and I.

Buttercup: No.

Mr. Smith: Hmm?

Buttercup: Bell AND Bunny are my sisters and if you have an explanation for me, you have an explanation for them. You kept the secret from them too, they have the right to know.

Mr. Smith: Very well. (ahem) Buttercup, you are a superhuman. You have a chemical called Chemical X in your bloodstream that allows you to do extraordinary things.

Mrs. Smith: You have super strength, super hearing, super sight and many other abilities.

Bell: Aha! So THAT'S why you kept breaking every doorknob in sight!

Bunny: And why you could hear many things in a rather quiet area...

Buttercup: But why? How is this possible?

Mrs. Smith: Buttercup, we found you when you were 5 years old. You were cold, dirty and hungry. We took you to the hospital where the doctors told us you were in a coma that you weren't expected to wake up from.

Buttercup listened carefully to every word that came out of her apparent adoptive mother's mouth, who was on the brink of tears. She let everything that was being told to her sink in.

Buttercup: Let me guess, I survived because of my super abilities?

Mr. Smith: Yes. You woke up but there was one problem. Your memory was completely wiped out. All you could tell us was your name and how old you were.

Anger flashed through Buttercup's body.

Buttercup: So you decided to adopt me?! Why didn't you just take me back to my real parents!?

Mrs. Smith: We didn't know who your real parents were or if you even had any! It's not like you remembered!

Buttercup quieted down a bit.

Mr. Smith: But we do now.

Bunny: What?!

Bell: Really?!

Buttercup's eyes widened at the thought of knowing her REAL parents. She began to become impatient.

Buttercup: Well?! Who are they?

Mr. Smith: (inhales) We'll show you.

Mr and Mrs. Smith led the girls to the family desktop and searched up the name 'Professor Utonium'.

Bell: Hey, isn't this that famous, retired scientist?

Mrs. Smith: Yes, now, Buttercup, read carefully.

Buttercup read the headlines for the first page that popped up. 'Famous Scientist's ''Daughter'' is kidnapped!' The newspaper story talked about a mystery kidnapping that had happened about 15 years ago.

Mr. Smith: About 15 years ago, Professor Utonium tried to play God and created 3 perfect little girls. But during the making of those girls, Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient.

Mrs. Smith pulled up an image of a black liquidy substance in a clear vile marked 'Chemical X'.

Mr. Smith: Chemical X. This substance is inside YOU Buttercup. THIS is what gives you all your super abilities. THIS is your real father. (points to Professor Utonium) And THESE are your real sisters. (points to 2 girls, one was wearing a labcoat and the other was all dressed up in designer clothing)

Buttercup didn't know how to feel. THESE were supposed to be her REAL sisters? What about Bunny and Bell?

Mr. Smith: As you may or may not already know, they live in a city called Townsville. And have already contacted us about bringing you over there.

Buttercup: They want me...to come live with them?

Ms. Smith: Yes, sweetie. Now we never replied because we didn't know if you would WANT to go back or even if you would!

Buttercup: What are you talking about?! Of course I do! They're my REAL family!

Mr. Smith: (sigh) We understand. WE just thought...you wouldn't wanna leave your FAKE family.

Buttercup was shocked. How could she have been so narrow minded? She was leaving the family she grew up with for 15 years without thinking twice!

Buttercup: I'm sorry...I'm being unthoughtful. Of course I love you guys! It's just... my REAL family!

Bunny: We understand, Buttercup! Honestly, if I was adopted, I would want to live with my REAL family too.

Bell: Then I'd be the only daughter in this house! Hey, that would be fun! (playfully smacks Bunny's shoulder)

Bunny rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Buttercup: So...what do I do now?

Mr. Smith: (sigh) Now I'll email the Professor and tell him that, you're ready to come back to them.

Buttercup: (nods and sighs deeply) Ok. I'll be...I'll be in my room.

Bunny: Are you ok, Buttercup?

Buttercup: I'm fine. I just need...some time to myself.

Bell: Alright. If you need anything, just let me know!

Buttercup murmur a reply as she trudged upstairs to her room. Or rather the room she USED to live in, before college. It had been recently turned into a in home gym but that was still in progress and the remnants of Buttercup's childhood still lingered. Buttercup looked around at her past, completely unorganized in her thoughts. If she wasn't stable then, then she definitely wasn't stable now. She was going to meet her long lost father and sisters.

 **(so sorry for being late and stuff)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(please!)**


End file.
